


Riddle Boys

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Coffee, Diners, Drabble Collection, M/M, Severus is Tom's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: A collection of drabbles taking place in the Riddle Boys universe; a Gilmore Girls AU where Tom is a single father living with his son Severus, and Harry is a grumpy diner owner.The drabbles are posted in order as I write, so the time-line is questionable.





	1. Awful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Gilmore Girls currently, and I just couldn't stop thinking about how amusing it would be to place Tom in the role of Lorelai and Harry in the role of Luke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is having an awful morning, the local diner owner makes it a bit better simply by existing.

“Coffee.” Tom demanded as he sat down at the counter in Harry’s diner. He had been late in getting Severus to Chilton as his alarm clock had chosen that morning to run out of battery, and he had been forced to dress in his cleanest pair of cotton pajamas pants and an old band t-shirt with a hole at the hem; instead of the suit that he had planned on because he did not have time to pick it up from the dry-cleaners; in short it had been an awful morning. Aforementioned suit was in a plastic cover on the chair next to him, together with the rest of the suits that he owned. It had been just his luck that all of his clean clothes were at the dry-cleaners that morning; he had just picked them up before stopping at Harry’s for his usual morning cup of black molten gold.

“I thought it was Severus’ first day at Chilton.” Harry greeted as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

“It is.” Tom answered with a groan and picked the cup up. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. A blueberry muffin was placed in front of him as well, a small token to cheer him up.

“Must have made a great first impression.”

“Spare me.” Tom muttered from behind his cup of coffee. “My father has already berated me.”

Harry nudged the muffin closer in his usual comforting manner. Tom smiled, the movement of his lips hidden behind the coffee cup. Harry was occasionally very nice, always very grumpy and more often than not very outspoken about the environment. Tom found it more charming than he probably should; something his son frustratingly had picked up on as they both visited the diner almost daily.

“Muffin on the house. Don’t choke on your poison.” Harry said, and moved away towards the other end of the counter to serve another customer. Tom’s eyes followed him; especially his well-shaped bottom.

That sight did make all awful mornings a little less awful. Not to mention that the man could make coffee. Harry would have been a perfect catch… if Tom was interested in dating. Which he was not. No matter what Severus said.

Besides… Harry was dating the librarian Cedric anyway. However that happened.

Tom bit into his muffin just a bit more forcefully than necessary at the thought. He was not jealous; it was just an awful morning.

“I like your shirt.” Harry said as he came back, and re-filled Tom’s cup without having been asked to. “Didn’t pin you as a Guns N’ Roses fan.”

“I like your coffee.” Tom answered. Harry gave a dry chuckle.

“I’d hope so, as you keep coming here to ingest that black sludge.”

“You’re ruining the moment, Harry.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work anyway?”

“I will start talking about how to choose the perfect tie unless you leave.”

Harry raised his hands in a “you-got-me” gesture and left. When Tom looked down, his blueberry muffin was gone. He looked up to see Harry at the other end of the counter, taking a bite out of it.

 _Charming asshole_. Tom sighed and downed the last of his coffee. He should probably get to work before Harry threw him out… and the sooner the left, the sooner he would be able to come back.


	2. New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tries to set Severus up with the new boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very casually replacing some original characters.
> 
> Rory: Severus  
> Lane: Lily  
> Dean: Sirius  
> Mr Max Medina: Mr Bartemius Crouch Jr.
> 
> It's very amusing.  
> Oh, and nothing will be directly as in the show. I'm throwing around some things.

“The new boy asked about you.” Lily greeted as Severus finally found her in the mess that was her house/Evans’ Antiques.

“New boy?” Severus repeated, only vaguely interested as he was busy looking through his notes for English lit. His literature teacher at Chilton - Mr Crouch - had handed him a collection of notes on everything he had missed by starting late, and there was a test already this Friday. While he would love to know what had gone on at Stars Hollow High, he really had to do well on this test; otherwise his grandfather might re-think paying his tuition, not to mention that his dad had worked so hard to get him into Chilton - family dinners each Friday was not a small thing; and that was not even speaking of his dream of getting into Harvard!

He was so lost in thought that Lily had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“Still there, Sev?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry.

“Sorry. You were saying?” he asked, and closed the notes-filled folder that he had been nose-deep in.

“The new boy - Sirius? - asked about you. As in, he wanted to know more about you; as in he is interested in you.”

“Fun for him.” he said and opened his folder again.

“Severus.”

“Yes, Lily?”

“A boy is interested in you.”

“I’m aware.”

“I think you should ask him out.”

Severus looked up from his notes to give her a blank look.  
“I don’t know this Sirius, and I sincerely doubt that my dad would approve. I only just started Chilton a few days ago.”

“Miss Patty helped him find a job at Doose’s Market.”

“…and who helped him find miss Patty?”

“I did. He mentioned that he was looking for a job when he asked about you.”

“I will make sure to avoid Doose’s Market.” Severus said distractedly as he re-read a line that he wasn’t sure that he had read right.

“ _Sev_.” Lily complained. “You haven’t even talked to him yet.”

“Hey, did I tell you that dad spilled coffee all over Cedric yesterday?”

“Don’t you go change the subj- _wait_ , why?”

“He was at the diner talking to Harry when Cedric came in, and dad didn’t exactly appreciate that Cedric interrupted their conversation.”

“I wonder when your dad will realize that he has feelings for Harry.” Lily said wistfully.

“It’s almost been two months, Harry and Cedric will broke up soon.”

“What’s up with that, anyway? The two months thing?”

“My intelligent guess would be that he’s trying to make dad jealous and can only stand dating someone for two months, but keeping in mind how oblivious Harry is, it’s more likely that he have relationship commitment issues.”

“We need to bring popcorn the next time we go to the diner.”

“If we can sneak them past Harry.”

“I’ll figure something out. Now, what do you say about going to Doose’s and buying some candy to make this study party into a party?” Lily asked, her eyes shining mischievously.

“Sure- oh, no, no, I don’t want you to set me up with new boy.”

“What says that he’s even there?”

“What says that he isn’t?” Severus countered. He really did not have time for a love life right now, although he appreciated that Lily tried. Perhaps he could at least check the guy out… what what the odds that this Sirius was even his type?

“We’ll buy some chocolate and then we go straight back here, okay?”

Lily grinned at him in answer and took the note-filled folder out of his hands. Chocolate would make studying more fun at least, and perhaps the new boy would be worth looking at…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are welcome btw. I do have some more scenes that I have to write, but I'm trying to not write all of them in one day. I keep getting ideas as I watch more episodes.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more for this AU in the future if there's an interest for it. I will likely write some more drabbles as I watch the show, but I would love to write something long for this one day.
> 
> This drabble and more about this AU can be found on either clarisselwyn.tumblr.com or agendertomriddle.tumblr.com - my writing blog and my main blog, in that order.
> 
> I'm very excited about this and would love to talk about it.


End file.
